


Lightning Never Strikes Twice

by sweetfogarty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, reference to masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetfogarty/pseuds/sweetfogarty
Summary: Sweet Pea never sleeps with the same girl twice. But after a one night stand, he can’t seem to keep you out of his head.





	Lightning Never Strikes Twice

Your velvety fingertips danced gracefully down the veins of Sweet Pea’s toned arm, following each arch and curve as you hummed under your breath. It was like music to his ears as he gazed lazily at you, his russet eyes carefully following every movement you made.

“So what’s your deal? What do you spend your days doing?” You asked softly, lifting your attention from his arm to his face, your head tilted slightly to the side, curiosity burning within your eyes as you waited for an answer.

Sweet Pea paused for a moment before answering. He didn’t like opening up to one night stands because of previous experiences. Girls had been clingy and latched onto any personal information he’d offered, taking him opening up as an invitation for him wanting more than a wild night to take his mind off of whatever was bothering him. Sweet Pea was a closed book with little to no feelings expressed outwardly, however you, with your beautiful eyes blinking up at him and his flannel draping over your body had him wanting to spill his deepest secrets.

“I work with my family and friends,” Sweet Pea answered nonchalantly, trying to ignore the churning feeling in his stomach as a soft smile caressed your lips at his answer.

“Cool,” You hummed appreciatively, dropping your attention to his arm once more. You had realisedthat his answer was deliberately vague, but that was his choice, so it wasn’t a subject you were going to press further.

Sweet Pea’s mind was usually urging him to get out of this situation by now. He never stayed past noon with a one night stand- he asked them to leave as the sun rose or crept out of their houses whilst it was still dark. He didn’t want to give them any hope that he wanted more than sex or to lead them on and hurt their feelings. But in this moment his mind was still and quiet. Almost silent.

You lifted your hand from Sweet Pea’s warm, freckled skin, stretching your arms before crawling off the bed and leaving him longing for your touch to return. The space on your bed next to him felt lonely and bare and subconsciously he wanted you to retake your place right next to him.

“I’m going to shower,” You began, shrugging off his flannel and throwing it onto the bed next to him. Sweet Pea gazed appreciably at your bare body, his eyes glazing over slightly as he took in the sight before him. “Feel free to leave.”

Your words had his stare snapping up from your body to your face, his eyebrows furrowing and relaxed hands turning into half fists. “Wait, you actually want me to go?” He inquired, sitting up. The sheets pooled around his waist, covering his most private areas that were beginning to perk the longer he stared at you in front of him.

“Sweet Pea,” You began, a look of pity mapping its way across your face. “This was just a one-time thing, yeah?“

He gave you a small unconvincing nod and leaned over the grab his flannel as you let out a sigh of relief. Years of poker with the Serpents had given him the opportunity to all but perfect his poker face, but in that moment he struggled to keep it straight as disappointment washed over him like a tide. He slipped his arms into his flannel, buttoning it up halfway as his mind raced with confusion. Is this how every woman he’d kicked out had felt?

“Oh and Sweet Pea,” You called out, popping your head out of the door, the sound of running water coming from behind you. “Thanks for last night, you were really good.”

———

“And then she thanked me for sleeping with her and said I was great in bed.” Sweet Pea ranted, taking a sip of his beer, still feeling deflated and humiliated after being excused from your bedroom earlier.

Fangs let a loud bark of laughter, throwing his head back as he jumped backwards into his seat. His beer sloshed around in his bottle and splashed onto his hand, only causing him to laugh more.

“Why the fuck are you laughing?” Sweet Pea snapped, not even a beer with his friend being able to settle his mind. He’d been ranting about the situation for the last 15 minutes and had grown more frustrated with every word that had been spoken between the pair. Something about leaving you didn’t sit right with him and he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

“Sweets,” Fangs began, trying to stifle his laughter. “This is the exact same thing you’ve done to every woman you’ve slept with- It was only a matter of time before it happened to you.”

“So you’re saying this is karma?” Sweet Pea asked lowly, knitting his brows together and finishing the rest of his beer, setting the bottle on the table with a hint of force as a vein in the side of his neck flared with frustration.

Fangs nodded back slowly, catching eyes with Toni across the room and trying with all his might to suppress more laughter that was threatening to explode from his chest, reigning it into a small smile that he quickly swallowed. “That’s exactly what I’m saying, I’m glad you could comprehend that- welcome to the conversation,” He replied sarcastically, shooting Sweets a wicked grin with his tongue caught between his teeth. “That, or she just really didn’t like you. And after knowing you for so long, both are believable options.”

Sweet Pea reached across the table and slapped Fangs in the arm, giving him a serious look with one eyebrow cocked before he slumped back into his chair.

“Every girl I talk to likes me,” Sweet Pea replied flatly, his deflated personality quickly vanishing as a cockier tone overcame him. “This whole bad boy thing I’ve got going on has made it easy to get girls. Every girl wants a boy that she can’t bring home to her parents. Apparently it’s exciting or some shit.”

Fangs rolled his eyes and put a hand on Sweet Pea’s shoulder comfortingly. “Face it mate, she’s just not that into you.” Sweet Pea narrowed his eyes in response. “You’ve finally found a girl who isn’t into you and hasn’t fallen for your charm and it’s driving you insane, which is funny for me. I mean, she kicked you out of your apartment and thanked you for fucking her- that’s a sign that she’s definitely not into you otherwise she would have kept you around.”

“Thanks.” Sweet Pea spat bluntly, rolling his eyes so far back into his head that he was surprised he didn’t go blind on the spot. “She does like me, she just doesn’t know it yet.”

“So what?” Fangs shrugged. “You’re just gonna show her that she likes you?”

“Well yeah, I mean it can’t be that hard- look at me.” Sweet Pea grinned, leaning back in his chair and shrugging.

“And then what’re you going to do, pretty boy?” Fangs snorted, rolling his eyes at Sweet Pea’s cocky attitude. “Once you’ve put on your charm offensive and made her like you, what’re you going to do after that? Put her on the reserves bench ready to call her up in case you get lonely and your hand won’t cut it? We all know you don’t do commitment Sweets. You only like the chase.“

Sweet Pea chuckled lowly at his emphasis of the word ‘chase’. Fangs wasn’t wrong- Sweet Pea’s history with girls was consistent. He didn’t do relationships because he’d seen his friends become emotionally vulnerable and get hurt- he didn’t want that for himself and so his only remedy was to become unavailable for encounters lasting more than one night. He enjoyed the casual sex because that meant no emotional involvement and no emotional involvement meant no chance of opening himself up to a situation that could end in him getting hurt.

“You didn’t think about that did you?” Fangs surmised looking across at his best friend with a smug grin.

“Did you ever think about the fact that might want morethan the chase this time?” Sweet Pea asked, dropping his head to the right and quirking an eyebrow.

Fangs reached over and put his palm of his hand to Sweet Pea’s forehead, a worried look coming across his face. “Are you sick?!” He questioned, a feigned sarcastic panic in his voice as Sweet Pea swatted his hand away.

“Get away from me,” Sweet Pea laughed loudly, kicking his legs out and pushing Fangs back over into his seat. His mind wandered back to the memory from that morning of you in his flannel, tracing your fingertips along his skin. It had been playing over and over in his mind all morning and he couldn’t shake it.

“I don’t know who this girl is or what she has that all the others didn’t, but she must have done a deal with the devil to make you even consider breaking that shitty rule of yours.” Fangs mused, opening two more beers for the boys as they continued to debate the details of Sweet Pea’s love life and rejection that morning.

———

Sweet Pea bumbled around the hallways of the house, not really knowing where he was as his mind raced a mile a minute. The alcohol in his veins spread around his body leaving him tipsy and seemingly lost- he’d been in this house plenty of times before, but the intoxicating substance had distorted his judgment. He dragged his hands along the walls as he swigged from his drink, setting the bottle on a ledge as he finished it off.

As he turned the corner, he set his eyes on you. Sweet Pea had arrived late to the house party as he usually did with every event and so he hadn’t realised you were here. The sight of you was enough to sober him. His heart thumped out of his chest as he stood still staring at you, swaying slightly as a grin took over this face. It had only been days since your last encounter, but you were still all he could think about.

You were stood away from the rest of the group with a boy that Sweet Pea didn’t recognise. He was tall and blonde and had his arms either side of you as you leant against the wall looking up at him, your hands clasped neatly behind you. The beers Sweet Pea had already consumed gave him enough Dutch courage to go over and interrupt.

“Hello pretty girl,” He began, interjecting himself into the conversation and taking one of your hands from behind you. “Didn’t think I would be seeing you here tonight.”

“Excuse me mate, we were actually in the middle of something.” The blonde stated abruptly, a frustrated tone lacing each syllable that he spat. A tension settled between the pair and your eyes darted back and forth between each of them.

“Not anymore.” Sweet Pea replied matter-of-factly, standing at full height and taking a step away from you towards the stranger. “Find someone else.”

Sweet Pea turned his attention back to you as the blonde shook his head and walked away, muttering profanities under his breath. You looked up at Pea, your mouth slightly agape as you tried to process the pissing match that had just taken place in front of your very eyes. Your bewilderment quickly vanished, a breath of a laugh escaping you as you slumped back against the wall. You were excited to see Sweets again, even if it was by coincidence. Something about him was alluring. Maybe it was his couldn’t-care-less attitude or his purposefully vague answers to your questions, but you felt as though you’d only seen the tip of the iceberg with him.

“Well hello to you too,” You laughed lowly, reaching up and brushing a strand of hair out of his face. “That was quite the reintroduction.”

“Yeah well I don’t do things in halves and it seems my first impression wasn’t quite impressive enough for you to keep me around for longer than the morning,” He remarked quietly, watching your face to see your reaction.

Your eyes widened and you took in a deep breath, your brain working as fast as it could to come up with an excuse. Once Sweets was suitably satisfied with the horror on your face, he jabbed your side with two fingers and grinned as you jerked and gave a yelp of laughter. His hand settled comfortably on your hip and he dipped his head down, lowering his voice significantly. “I’m only messing with you, we both know you had a good time the other night.”

You placed a hand on his shoulder and cocked your head to the side, biting your bottom lip and giving him a defiant look. “Oh, you’re so sure?”

Sweet Pea chuckled confidently, pinching the skin at your waist as he planted his other hand on the wall next to your head, fencing you in. A dirty smirk enveloped his face which electrified the pit of your stomach. “I’m absolutely sure, unless your legs quiver like that for every person you meet.”

Your eyes dropped to the floor and you began to feel your cheeks flush in embarrassment, the temperature of your body soaring. Sweet Pea grinned widely, knowing that he had you right where he wanted you. His hand moved from your waist to the bottom of your chin, feeling every curve of your body on the way up. He tilted your head back up making you look him in the eyes as his thumb traced the curve of your bottom lip.

Your attention swept from his darkened eyes down his face, eventually landing on his lips. They were a blushing shade of pink, the left corner picking up slightly into a smirk and they tempted you just as much as they did the first time you met him. “It’s okay to admit that I rocked your world,” He began, his other hand leaving the wall and finding its way into your hair. His nose brushed against yours as his head dipped downwards, a hair’s width between your lips. “If you don’t want to say it, I will. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you and the things you did that night.”

Your breath caught in your throat and your hands moved instinctively from Sweet Pea’s chest upwards and over his leather jacket. The tips of your fingers slithered up the snake that adorned his neck in the same way they’d done that morning on his arm, until they settled around his neck. You pushed yourself off of the wall you were leaning against, back arching forward as your body pressed into his, your lips meeting in a kiss that set every nerve in your body on fire.

Sweet Pea’s hand in your hair moved to cradle the back of your head and his other snaked around your back, encompassing you in a hold that allowed him to drink you up and pull you flesh against his body. You tasted of lipstick and alcohol, a taste Sweet Pea relished in. He wondered if you’d gotten all dressed up in the hopes of seeing him again, but the thought left his mind as quickly as it had entered as you rocked your hips into his. You tangled your fingers into his dark tresses and gently tugged at the roots, hearing a guttural moan bubble from the back of his throat.

The vibrations of his groan caused a shiver the slither its way up every millimetreof your spine and you pulled back and looking up at Sweet Pea, biting your lip with desire. All rational thoughts in your mind were being clouded with the thought of spending another night with him.

Sweet Pea looked down at you with eyes that were so dark that you couldn’t tell where his irises stopped and his pupils started, clouded with lust and flaming with desire. “If you bite your lip one more time, I promise you that you won’t be able to walk in the morning.” 

That was the deciding factor. You pushed Sweet Pea off of you and grabbed his hand setting off down the hallway, pulling him hurriedly behind you as you tried to find a vacant bedroom. Down the hall you spotted a lone door, throwing it open to reveal a perfectly empty guest bedroom. Sweet Pea pressed sloppy kisses to your shoulder before ushering you inside and slamming the door behind you, pushing you against it and clicking the lock shut. His hands grasped your jaw with fervency as he kissed you with such an intensity that it knocked the air out of both of your lungs. This was different to the first time you’d slept together. You were drowning in each other this time and neither of you wanted to come up for air.

Sweet Pea kissed across your jaw, leaving open mouthed kissed and hickeys down your neck as he moved across your shoulder and collar bones. His hands ghosted all over your body.

“Have you thought about me?” He asked in between kisses, looking up for a brief moment before going back to work on your neck his works of art, each telling the story of the desire he had for you in that very moment. Although the marks would fade, the memory would replay vividly in your mind for weeks.

“Yes,” You exhaled breathlessly as your hands settled in hair, lulling your neck to the side to give him more skin to work with. “I got myself off thinking about you.” You admitted with a whimper, causing Sweet Pea to halt his movements and look up with a proud grin on his face.

“Oh yeah?” He asked cheekily, sliding his fingers under your dress and pulling the material up your body and over your head, throwing it somewhere behind himself. “Tell me about it. I want to picture your pretty little self getting all worked up over me.”

Sweet Pea paused for a moment, taking you in his stride. The sight of you in your burgundy underwear adorned with lace was enough to make him weak at the knees. He dragged his eyes up your body, meeting yours as he cocked an eyebrow, encouraging you on with your story as his hands made their way to the underside of your breasts and your hair.

“It was the day you left my flat and every day since. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and that night, especially when I was alone. I got myself off, but it wasn’t as good as your fingers,” You paused, a gasp eliciting itself from your mouth as Sweet Pea licked the base of your throat. “And it definitely wasn’t a good as your cock.”

The way you popped the ‘k’ had Sweet Pea growling as he looked up at you. “Fuck, on the bed, now.” He demanded, his fingers dancing up the backs of your thighs and encompassing them in a firm grip as he lifted you. You clamped your legs around him, kicking your shoes off and peppering his jaw with kisses. Sweets dipped his head and nipped at the skin exposed just above the cups of your breasts.

He dropped you onto the bed and you shimmied up towards the pillows, Sweets crawling up your body like he was hungrily closing in on his prey. He stopped at your chest, snaking a single hand around your back and unclasping your bra. He shot you a quick wink before pulling it away from your body, stopping to allow you to untangle your arms before discarding it across the room. He laid you back gently, taking one breast into his hand as he palmed it. He dipped his head, taking your taut nipple into his mouth and ghosting his teeth over the peaks before swirling his tongue around it, his other hand ghosting the curves of your other boob. He removed his lips with a lewd ‘pop’, before turning his attention to your other nipple. Your back arched off of the bed and you fisted the sheets.

“You like that darlin’?” Sweet Pea asked, the nickname going straight between your legs as you clenched your thighs together. He paused for a moment, a wicked grin encapsulating his face as his teeth grazed your nipple again, but with more pressure this time, eliciting a dirty moan of his name from the back of your throat. “You like that nickname, darlin’?”

You nodded and pushed your body into his hands, whispering a ‘yes’ as your eyes were clenched shut. “Tell me what you want me to do to you Princess.”

“Touchme,” You whined almost immediately after he finished his sentence, your hands moving to take off your panties, too impatient to wait for him to do so.

Sweet Pea grabbed your hands, stilling them as his gaze toughened into something you’d never seen before on his face. A painting of lust so intense that your stomach exploded in excitement. “Turn over, on your stomach, now. Ass up.”

You rolled over onto your stomach, head against the mattress as you pulled your knees beneath you. You wiggled your ass teasingly, hearing a ‘fuck’from Sweet Pea behind you. He fumbled with the buttons on his jeans, motor skills still lagging behind slightly from the alcohol he’d consumed earlier, finally managing to kick off his jeans and pull off his shoes and socks. Sweets came behind you, both hands caressing your ass before a sharp spank was delivered to your ass cheek, making you yelp with surprise.

“Number one. That one was for kicking me out of your flat that morning,” He hissed, rubbing your cheek to take the sting out of the slap. “The next three are for the three days I’ve had to wait to see you again. I want you to count them with me.”

Sweet Pea delivered another sharp spank and you practically moaned ’two’. He moved onto the other cheek to deliver the last two spanks before settling both of his hands on the top of your ass again, sliding them up your waist as he pushed his hips against you. You could feel the outline of his cock against your ass through his boxers, thick with desire. Sweet Pea turned you over, itching to get his hands all over your body again.

He grabbed your thighs and pulled you towards the edge of the bed, kneeling and looking up at you from between your legs. He looked perfect there. Sweet Pea placed an open-mouthed kiss on your clit through your underwear, causing you to whine a strangled breathy moan. He feathered kissed up your thighs, before skipping over your pussy and adorning the other thigh with attention. He licked a stripe up your pussy before settling on the clit, using the tip of his tongue to work it over the lace of your panties. You moaned his name in annoyance and begged him to remove the layer of fabric separating your pussy and his mouth.

He obliged, pulling your panties off tantalisingly slowly before discarding them, grabbing your thighs again and pinning your hips against the bed. He fanned his breath over your pussy before dipping his head and placing a kiss on your clit, the flat of his tongue licking over it before he used one hand to pull back the hood so the tip of his tongue could work directly onto your clit. You let out a loud moan of relief, Sweet Pea’s name spilling from your lips quickly after. Your hands found their way to his dark mop of hair again, fingers tangling deeply in it as you pulled his face closer and your thighs clenched around his head. He let out a deep growl of a moan and the vibrations were enough to make your hips jerk.

Sweet Pea’s other hand trailed down your thighs, ghosting the skin before settling at your entrance. Two fingers teased you and then slowly slipped in, eliciting another loud moan from all the way in the pit your stomach. He curled his fingers in a way he remembered that you’d liked from your previous encounter and looked up, watching as your back arched off the bed and a strangled mewl filled the room, backed up by the quiet thudding of music elsewhere at the party. Pea’s fingers touched places yours could never reach and it wasn’t long before you could feel the flames in your stomach grow.

The ‘come hither’ motion that Sweet Pea was using fanned the flames of your orgasm until they were at their height. It crashed on you like a tonneof bricks, your hands fisting his hair and your toes pointed like a ballerina. Your chest heavedas all the air escaped your lungs. Sweets’ cock felt thick at the sight of your orgasm- the way your cheeks were flushed red, your pretty swollen lips parted and the way your body writhed all because of him. He’d seen a lot of girls orgasm, but watching you fall apart was like art.

Sweet Pea retracted his fingers from your pussy, bringing the glistening digits up to his lips and licking them clean as you watched with hooded eyes, “You’re delicious baby, taste?” He offered, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

“Please,” You replied, making him melt at how wrecked your voice was from moaning his name and profanities over and over.

“Beautiful manners my love,” Sweets praised, swiping a thumb along your sensitive core. He brought his thumb to your lips. Your tongue poked out to lick his thumb. You swirled the muscle around it, making him think about how your tongue and pretty lips would feel around his cock. The thought made a groan sound out from the back of his throat.

Sweet Pea cupped your jaw with his fingers, keeping his thumb in your mouth as you continued to suck it. He dragged it from your mouth and down your lip before replacing the digit with his own mouth, tangling his tongue with yours. You reached down, fingers finally finding the hem of his boxers and you pulled them downwards, finally freeing his cock which sprung out. He pulled away, breathing heavily as his eyes gazed into your blown wide pupils. Your attention dropped to his cock and your hand immediately sprung forwards stroking it a few times before Sweet Pea stopped you, wanting to last as long as he could with you.

He cupped your face and gave you one last long kiss, breaking away and drinking in your features before he grabbed a condom from the back pocket of his discarded jeans and rolled onto his blushing cock. He moaned quietly at the feeling of his hand against his own sensitive shaft.

You lifted your knees and locked them into place, flat footed on the bed as Sweet Pea stroked his cock a few times before rubbing the tip up and down your pussy teasingly, moving at a frustratingly slow pace. You released a string of profanities at the feeling of him rubbing against you. Your hands cupped your breasts, thumbs brushing over the peaking skin of your nipples.

The moonlight crept through the blinds, casting stripes of light and shadow across you skin that bent with the curves of your body. Sweet Pea crawled up you, slipping between your knees as they bracketed him in. His eyes roamed over you, hands ghosting up and down your skin like velvet against silk. He placed a kiss on your shoulder and worked his way upwards, sucking on your pulse point as you lulled your head back and a whimper of a moan tumbled from your lips. Sweet Pea moved up to swallow it with a slow kiss, his hand clutching your cheek, the pad of his thumb dancing over your cheekbone.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how it feels to see you like this,” He mumbled against your lips, pushing himself in slowly as your mouth fell into a perfect ‘O’ shape and a grunt sounded from deep in his throat.

You felt every single inch of what he had to offer, and to him you felt like liquid fire in all the best ways.

Sweet Pea began to rock his hips at a steady pace, withdrawing all the way before thrusting himself back in and bottoming out, his pelvis flat against yours. The experience of having him for a second time had outlived any memory or dreams you’d had about him, he knew your body better than anyone ever had and maybe ever could. You rolled your hips, jerking towards him to meet his thrusts half way and increase the pace slightly. Sweet Pea got the message, quickening his thrusts as your head dropped back onto the bed in bliss.

His hand found its way to your throat, the other pushing your hips down onto the bed. “Is this what you thought about at night?” He asked devilishly, his eyes watching the way your face screwed up in pleasure.

You muttered a quiet yes, your hands grasping at the bed sheets that were already crinkled from your fists pulling at them earlier.

“Louder for me sweetheart,” Sweet Pea instructed domineeringly, one of his hands finding your breast, rolling your nipple between his fingers sending a wave of pleasure through your body. He dipped his head the flicked his tongue over the rosy peek before blowing on it, the cold sensation on your nipple eliciting a moan from the deepest part of you. “I want everyone to hear that you’ve been thinking about me. That you haven’t been able to get me out of your pretty little head.“

“Yes,” You repeated louder, choking out a moan at the sensations that were building up around your body. You grasped onto his golden toned arm, needing something solid to hold onto, your nails leaving crescent moons on his perfect skin. “You’re all I’ve been able to think about.“

“You’re mine,” Sweet Pea stated factually, moving his hand from your nipples down to your clit rubbing furious circles over it to match the pace of his thrusts. “Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours Pea, I’m all yours.” You rambled, your mouth moving before your mind had time to think as your brain was preoccupied with knot that was beginning to form deep in your stomach.

Sweets picked up the pace again, thrusting into you with a burning desire to send you over the edge. Your back began to arch off the bed again and your body pushed against his, your hand moving from his arm to his back, nails leaving long stripes in their wake as they dragged down his skin. Sweet Pea’s hair was matted to his face, his mouth hanging open as he began to feel a familiar feeling bubbling in his stomach. Your faces were millimetres from each other, noses brushing, moans spilling from both of you and eye contact not breaking.

As if a tidal wave hit you, euphoria shot throughout your veins and hit every nerve ending in your entire body, electrifying you as your toes curled, body tingled, and legs quivered around Sweet Pea’s body. A long string of gasps and moans filled the room, your voice hoarse. Your lips were swollen and sore and stars painted the insides of your eyelids creating galaxies as your entire body felt like a catalyst.

The sight of you coming undone was enough to set Sweet Pea off. After a few more furious thrusts a long drawn out moan of your name filled the room like music to your ears, Sweets’ hips sloppily bucking against yours as his arms fell to your thighs, gripping them tightly as he came into the condom. You watched his defined jaw clench and his arm and neck veins throb with pleasure as he roared your name again, the sight making you feel all tingly. Sweet Pea’s body fell pliant against yours, his head against your chest and his palms against the bed as he caught his breath. You tangled your numb fingers into his hair again, gently scratching the scalp as you listened and waited for his breathing even out. 

The sex sheen looked beautiful on him, his skin glistening in the light that peeked through the blinds. He looked heavenly, hair matted to his forehead with cheeks flushed a speckled shade of pink. Your chests still heaved from the experience and Pea’s fingers traced delicate shapes on your ribs.

It was a few moments before Sweet Pea pressed a kiss to your sternum and got up, disposing of the condom in the bin next to the bathroom, returning to you with a damp hand towel. He carefully wiped your thighs clean and tossed it back into the bathroom, crawling back up your body and laying down resting his head on his hands that sat on your stomach with fingers knitted together.

You reached down and brushed your fingers against his cheek, a sincere smile on your face which was mirrored on his. You ran your fingers through his hair, clearing the hair off of his forehead, a feeling of content settling within you.

“So how long have I got until you kick me out?” Sweet Pea mused quietly, a roll of laughter reverberating through his chest. You shook your head as you laughed back, preparing to explain yourself before he continued. “If I’m being honest, when you kicked me out that morning I was gutted.”

It was a simple sentence, but it stung like a hot poker.

“I was just trying to beat you to it,” You replied softly, a small shrug rolling off of your shoulders. “Your reputation precedes you Sweet Pea, Riverdale is a small town. I didn’t want you to get up and leave and add me to your list, so I decided I would ask you to leave before you had the chance. Even though I didn’t want you to go.”

Sweet Pea shifted off of you, manoeuvring his way up to the pillows next to you, throwing the duvet back and over himself. He cocked an eyebrow at you, muttering a ‘get under here’as he scooped you next to him, slinging an arm around your shoulder and settling his hand against your rips. Your head fell comfortably on his shoulder and there was a period of silence. Your conversation had ended as quickly as it had started.

“Do you want to go to Pop’s next week?” Sweets asked quickly, breaking the silence. “Together. Just the two of us.”

“Like a date? Or not a date?” You looked up at him through your lashes, doe eyed, a tiny hint of a smile toying with the corners of your lips.

“I was hoping as a date, but you seemed to enjoy talking to that guy earlier.” Sweet Pea teased, tickling your ribs and planting a kiss to the crown of your head.

“Oh yeah I definitely did, he was cute too.” You came-back playfully, laughing profusely as Sweets rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh. “He may have been cute Pea, but he wasn’t you. A date would be perfect.”

Sweet Pea enveloped you in a tight cuddle, pulling you onto him and squeezing you as he shook you from side to side in excitement. He cupped your face and kissed you, but this kiss wasn’t like all the others. It wasn’t desperate and needy and lustful, but a kiss of satisfaction, of pride and of care. Your heart swelled and you couldn’t stop the goofy lopsided grin that settled on your face.

“Good,” Sweet Pea began, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Because that was non-negotiable.”

And this time Sweet Pea’s mind was completely silent as he laid there with you, legs tangled beneath the sheets. There was no static, no guilt or worry. Whilst he took in every single detail of you that he could, eyes gazing over your glowing skin, the only thing he was feeling was the desire to stay with you until he couldn’t any longer.


End file.
